Sueños de Pesadilla
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Soñar es una necesidad humana. Está comprobado que de no hacerlo enloqueceríamos. Sin embargo, también pueden volverse desagradable, desesperantes, horribles. Porque los sueños, también incluyen pesadillas. Sus sueños, ahora eran asediados por ellas. ¿Cuánto más podrá resistirlo? Ni él mismo lo sabe. Lo único que sabe, lo único que quiere, es que la pesadilla acabe. Drabble/viñeta.


Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

.

_Sueños de pesadilla._

.

«Caería dormido

sólo con la esperanza de soñar

que todo sería como era antes.

pero noches como ésta parecen flotar lentamente,

desaparecen al estrellarse la realidad contra el suelo.»

—Blind, Lifehouse.

*Traducción/adaptación hecha por la autora.

.

~.~*~.~

La luna ya en lo alto del cielo indicaba que ya había pasado de la medianoche. Pero su pálida luz blanquecina ya no se colaba por _aquella_ ventana, que aun en las noches donde no existía la soledad, permanecía abierta. Tampoco entraba la brisa nocturna en _aquella_ habitación, removiendo cortinas como si danzaran. Ni tampoco lo harían, al igual que la luz del sol. Simplemente, porque su ahora único ocupante no la abriría jamás.

Ni tampoco en las habitaciones contiguas. Una, dos, tres, cuatro habitaciones en total que permanecerían cerradas permanentemente.

Leví se removió bajo las sábanas, incómodo. En lo profundo de su mente, donde el subconsciente almacenaba recuerdos que quería olvidar pero que jamás se borrarían de su memoria, se desarrollaba una batalla entre él y su mente. Entre él y sus recuerdos recientes. Entre él y las pesadillas. Una batalla donde luchaba para despertarse, y así acabar con aquel infierno que se repetía vez tras vez cada noche que se iba a la cama.

Finalmente, pudo despertarse. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente, húmeda por el sudor. El corazón le latía a prisa, haciendo que su pecho ascendiera y descendiera con rapidez. Le tomó unos momentos recuperar el aire y su ritmo cardiaco habitual.

"_Solo fue una pesadilla", _quiso pensar, pero bien sabía que no era así. Era un sueño, un sueño que era real. Una macabra representación creada por su subconsciente, donde veía morir una y otra vez a sus camaradas. Donde la veía morir a _ella_…

No lo entendía. No entendía por qué, estando ya acostumbrado a incluso ver morir frente a sus ojos a sus compañeros, esta vez le había afectado tanto. Le afectaba porque sabía que de cierta manera él tenía la culpa. Y le afectaba porque aunque en el fondo asomaba el amago de arrepentirse, él mismo creía y sabía que las decisiones que se toman nunca pueden garantizar un mejor o peor resultado. Que él mismo no podía decir con certeza, qué consecuencias o qué beneficios podrían traer lo que decidiera. Y esta vez no era la excepción. El que sus subordinados, el que _ella_ muriera por sus decisiones, ni él mismo pudo haberlo previsto. Después de todos, ellos eran excelentes en su trabajo, por eso él mismo los había escogido. Pero ni aun eso garantizaba que no perdieran la batalla alguna vez…

"_Solo es una pesadilla"_, se repitió a sí mismo, porque de cierto modo también era verdad. Él no había presenciado sus muertes. Ni siquiera pudo llegar a tiempo para darles un último adiós, y decirles que sus sacrificios serían útiles a la humanidad. Así que tal vez, aquel escenario que incontrolablemente se planteaban en su mente cada noche podría no ser cierto. Que tal vez, pudieron morir en paz.

"_Solo es una pesadilla…"_

Le gustaría que así fuera. Que esa última semana no hubiera pasado. Que aun estuvieran haciendo los preparativos para la salida. Que tendría que salir de su habitación y mandar a callar a Erd y Gunter por estar hablando y riéndose en voz alta a altas horas de la noche. Y luego regañar también a Auro por estar despierto tan tarde dejando las luces del pasillo encendidas.

Intentaba olvidar el amargo recuerdo tan cercano de la pesadilla pensando en lo que en el pasado se había convertido prácticamente en una rutina, mientras bebía un vaso de agua. Estaba funcionando, pero al regresar a su cama y notar lo vacía que estaba, su corazón dio un vuelco.

_Llamarle la atención a Petra cuando la encontraba sentada en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana abierta, bajo la trillada excusa de que la luz de la luna entraba mejor allí y así tendría iluminación extra para escribir sus cartas…_

No, no era una pesadilla. Todo había sido real, que él no hubiese sido testigo de ello no significaba que no hubiera ocurrido en alguna de las maneras en que su mente dormida lo torturaba.

El resto de la noche, la pasó en vela. Dejó que su única fuente de luz se consumiera en la mesa de noche, mientras, de pie, se quedó viendo sin mirar la cama vacía. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Su mente intentaba evadir la imagen eterna de la cama vacía. Intenta evitar a las sombras de la inconsciencia, para que éstas no lo atraparan y el infierno se lo tragara de nuevo. No podía soportar que de nuevo, al intentar dormir, aquellas imágenes le atacaran.

Deseaba poder tener una noche de paz.

Deseaba poder descansar sin soñar. O soñar y no recordar. Pero en el fondo, temía que olvidara los buenos sueños, que como precedente a la catástrofe, su mente le permitía tener antes de que todo se volviera negro y carmesí.

Deseaba poder soñar. Un sueño reparador, de esperanza, un sueño sin la más leve pisada de pesadillas. Un sueño donde, al menos por una vez, ellos, _ella,_ pudieran ser libres sin tener que morir.

Un sueño donde _todos_ pudieran vivir.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_No sé de donde salió esto. Estaba revisando mis traducciones, y me encontré con Blind de Lifehouse. Quedé como "¡OMG que hermosamente triste!". El párrafo que cité me hizo sentir cierta nostalgia, y me hizo pensar en un Leví que extraña a sus compañeros, en especial a Petra; pero quien cuyo único método para verlos de nuevo (o sea, los sueños), termina volviéndose una pesadilla… Bueno... así fue como interpreté esta vez la letra…_

_Incluso me inspiró para otro drabble, así del tipo T_T_

_Lo estaré subiendo pronto, así que atentos._

_Gracias por leer y comentar, se aprecia grandemente su apoyo._

_~*~.~*~.*~_

_**Sind die Jäger!**_

—Fanfiction, 18 de Diciembre de 2013.


End file.
